me, you, and your past
by momo-greychan
Summary: belum bisa bikin summary, gomen ", jelek, abal, geje, author baru, mohon bimbingannyaaaa... XD
1. Chapter 1

"hari ini kita pulang bareng ya Sasuke." ucap pemuda berambut pirang - Naruto pada kekasihnya, Sasuke.  
"Hn, aku sibuk Dobe." balas Sasuke sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas.  
"oh, baiklah. Aku mengerti." raut wajah Naruto mulai mendung.  
Sebenarnya Naruto bingung dengan sikap Sasuke akhir-akhir ini, dia sering kali menolak ajakan Naruto pulang bersama, atau kencan dihari minggu. Bahkan Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin terhadapnya, seperti hari ini ketika Naru mengajaknya makan siang bersama, Sasu lebih memilih ikut rapat Osis yang dulu jarang dihadirinya demi menemani Dobe nya itu.  
"haahh~ kau itu kenapa Teme?" Naru menghela nafas panjang.

"NARUTO!" sapa pemuda dengan tatto segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya -Kiba.  
"oh, kau Kiba." jawab Naru lesu.  
"kau kenapa Nar? Hei, mana Sasuke? Belakangan ini aku jarang melihatmu bersamanya." tanya Kiba.  
"entahlah Kib. Dia sungguh...berbeda sekarang ini." ucap Naruto.  
Kiba tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu teman baiknya itu.  
"sabarlah Nar. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk." ucapnya menenangkan.  
"haha, arigatou kib." jawab Naru dengan cengiran khasnya. Namun tak mampu menyembunyikan kegalauan dimatanya. Kiba hanya geleng-geleng menghadapi sikap sahabatnya yang sudah setahun ini pacaran dengan rivalnya dulu, Sasuke.

.

Naruto menyelesaikan makan malam lebih awal dari biasanya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar. Niatnya ingin menelepon Sasuke, sekedar ingin mendengar suaranya.  
Naru menekan nomer handphone Sasu yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala.

Tuuutt...tut..tuut  
"tch! Kemana kau Teme?! Kenapa nomermu tidak bisa ku hubungi?" Naruto meremas rambutnya, galau.

.

"TEME! Pokoknya hari ini kau harus pulang bersamaku!" teriak Naruto disaat jam istirahat sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan kelas.  
"aku ada urusan dengan OSIS Dobe." ucap Sasuke tanpa memandang kearah Naruto.  
"Kau ini kenapa Sasuke? Apa aku berbuat salah? Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku? Atau urusan osis mu itu lebih penting dariku?" desak Naruto egois.  
"..." diam, tidak ada jawaban dari sang Uchiha muda.  
"Sasuke.." panggil Naruto dengan nada melunak.  
"terserah kau Dobe." jawab Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Naruto yang tampak kaget mendengar jawaban Sasuke.  
Selama ini sikap Sasuke padanya memang dingin, tapi tak pernah sedingin ini hingga tidak menghiraukan 'dobe' nya itu.  
Gaara yang menyaksikan adegan yang baru saja terjadi itu, mendekati Naruto.  
"Naru, sebenarnya aku tak ingin membicarakan ini padamu. Aku..."  
"katakan saja Gaara." potong Naruto.  
"ini, tentang Sasuke." ucap Gaara.  
"ada apa dengan Sasuke? Apa kau tau sesuatu?" tanya Naruto menyelidik.  
"nnng, sebenarnya..beberapa hari yang lalu ketika aku ke perpustakaan kota, aku melihat Sasuke." ucap Gaara sambil menunggu reaksi Naruto.  
"lalu? Apanya yang aneh Gar? Bukankah Sasu memang sering kesana?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.  
"memang. Tapi waktu itu, aku melihatnya bersama..." Gaara menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, sebenarnya ia tak tega memberitahukan yang dilihatnya tempo hari dan membuat sahabatnya dari kecil itu bertambah galau. Namun ia juga tidak tega membiarkan Naruto terus penasaran dengan sikap kekasihnya.  
"dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar.  
"kau harus berjanji padaku bahwa kau tidak akan melakukan hal konyol setelah aku memberitahumu." ucap Gaara mulai khawatir melihat emosi Naruto yang mulai naik.  
"SUDAH KATAKAN SAJA GAARA!" teriak Naruto.  
"baiklah baiklah, aku melihat Sasuke bersama...Sakura..." Gaara sudah bersiap menutup telinganya jika Naruto berteriak. Hening  
hening  
hening...  
Gaara membuka mata dan telinganya, ia terkejut melihat Naruto yang berwajah pucat.  
Tidak ada yang tahu siapa Sakura itu, kecuali Naruto, Gaara dan Kiba karena mereka satu sekolah sejak kecil dulu, hingga akhirnya Sakura pindah sekolah, dan disanalah ia berkenalan dengan Sasuke dan menjalin hubungan. Kemudian putus sepihak karena Sasuke harus pindah ke Konoha. Selama itu, Sasuke tidak pernah menghubungi Sakura.  
Naruto lah yang paling tahu seperti apa dinginnya Sasuke ketika awal pindah ke konoha, Naruto lah yang paling tahu seperti apa perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura, karena hal itulah yang membuat hubungannya dan Sasuke menjadi seperti sekarang. Namun kini, Sakura ada disini, kembali ke Konoha, untuk apa? Itulah yang berputar dikepala Naruto saat ini. Kenapa Sasuke tidak berterus terang? Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berkunang-kunang. Dan tiba-tiba...

Brugh..  
"Naruto!"

"to...Naruto...!" sayup-sayup pemuda pirang itu mandengar namanya dipanggil.

"ngh..." erangnya.

Perlahan iris sebiru langit itu terbuka.

"Naruto! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Ucap sebuah suara.

"dimana ini?" ucapnya ketika sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"kau diruang kesehatan bodoh, kau tiba-tiba pingsan tadi." Ucap suara itu lagi yang ternyata adalah suara Gaara yang dari tadi menemani Naruto salama tidak sadarkan diri.

Naruto mulai mengingat apa yang membuatnya pingsan, diperhatikan sekeliling ruang kesehatan, namun ia tampak kecewa ketika ia tak melihat apa yang diharapkannya.

"apa..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya

"hng?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"apa Sakura benar-benar telah kembali Gaara?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah sendunya.

Ia tahu benar bahwa gadis berambut pink itu sangat berarti bagi Sasuke, bahkan ketika Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja pun, Naruto selalu yakin bahwa Sasuke tak pernah sedikitpun tidak memikirkan gadis itu.

"tch...lalu kenapa kalau Sakura telah kembali Naruto? Bukankah saat ini kau yang memiliki Sasuke,bukan Sakura lagi seperti dulu?" ucap Gaara yangmengerti kegalauan sahabatnya itu.

"dia berubah Gaara...dia kembali seperti dulu, ugh...!" naruto meremas rambutnya frustasi. Baginya Sasuke adalah pemuda yang sangat ia sayangi sejak pertama ia mengenalnya. Meskipun berawal dari saling membenci.

"itu hanya perasaanmu Naruto." Ucap Gaara menenangkan.

"..."

"hmm...sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang Naruto, agar kau bisa beristirahat." Gaara mengulurkan tangannya membantu Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Sulit. Sangat sulit tentunya untuk seorang Naruto demi mendapatkan saorang Sasuke yang telah menutup hatinya.

Namun seperti sebuah keajaiban, setelah perkelahian, pertengkaran dan perdebatan sengit yang terjadi setiap hari diantara mereka, Sasuke menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto setelah ia menyelamatkan pemuda itu dari pengeroyokan kakak kelasnya-Pain.

Naruto yang belum mempercayai bahwa mimpinya untuk memiliki Sasuke selama ini, kini hampir didapatkannya hanya mampu menganggukdan mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya sehingga sang Uchiha muda yang terkenal dengan wajah stoicnya pun menampakkan semburat merah di pipinya meskipun samar dan hanya dapat dilihat oleh Naruto sendiri. Dan saat itulah, Naruto merasa bahwa Sasuke telah berubah, tidak lagi suram dan kelam seperti pertama kali Sakura meninggalkannya untuk mengikuti kepindahan keluarganya ke Suna.

Deg..

Nyeri pada bagian kiri dada Naruto ketika mengingat sikap Sasuke akhir-akhir ini padanya. Mengapa Sasuke belum juga mau tebuka dan jujur pada Naruto tentang ini, memang menyebalkan sekali ketika orang yang kita sayangi diam-diam masih berhubungan dengan orang yang pernah berarti dalam sejarah percintaannya, apalagi membuat sikap mereka berubah. Ayolahhh...meskipun tidak suka, tapi lebih melegakan kalau tahu dari pasangan sendiri mengenai hal itu daripada harus ada orang lain yang memberitahu kan~?

Tok...tok...tok

Ketukan pintu dikamarnya membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Segera saja ia berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggunya setelah ia berpesan pada kaa-san nya bahwa sedang ingin istirahat.

Ceklek...

"hn...dobe". kata itu yang pertama didengar Naruto ketika pintu kamarnya telah terbuka sedikit. Lalu bagaimana reaksi sang Namikaze muda? Syok tentu saja, sampai beberapa detik lalu ia masih memikirkan-sendiri-tentang Sasuke,dan kini Uchiha bungsu itu telah berada didepan kamarnya.

Setelah sembuh dai keterkejutannya, Naruto mulai mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya, mengeluarkan cengiran lima jariandalannya.

"tumben kau kesini malam-malam teme?" Naruto mempersilakan Sasuke masuk meskipun ada sedikit ketakutan dalam hatinya. Ia takut...Sasuke akan membicarakan tentang yang ia khawatirkan-Sakura.

"kau bolos dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya-berfikir-. Ah! Benar juga, tadinya ia pingsan dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran hingga pulang.

"ah!ahahahahaha...yah sekali-kali aku ingin membolos teme."jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"..."

Hening...

Cukup lama, dan itu menyiksa bagi seorang seperti Naruto.

"apa kau hanya ingin menanyakan itu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tidak tahan diam lebih lama.

"hn..."

"tch...kalau begitu pulanglah. Aku ingin istirahat Sasuke." Kata Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut, bukan karena Nruto baru saja mengusirnya. Api karena ekspresi Naruto ketika mengatakan itu, baru pertama kali dilihat Sasuke. Raut wajah itu...begitu kalut, sedih dan...terluka. tanpa menunggu lagi, Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Naruto. Begitu sampai diluar rumah Naruto, kembali Sasuke terkejut...

'jangan-jangan...'


	2. Chapter 2

**Me, You and your past**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings: OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, boys love**

**Don't like, don't read XD  
**

**Happy reading ^^**

Part 2..

Keesokan harinya...

"Hei kalian sudah dengar belum?" Ucap pemuda dengan tatto segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya-Kiba pada teman-temannya.

"A-apa?" Jawab seorang gadis bermata lavender yang belakangan diketahui bernama Hinata.

"Kudengar akan ada murid pindahan dikelas kita?" Ucap Kiba lagi.

"Wah kau dengar dari mana Kib? Aneh sekali ada murid pindahan diakhir semester seperti ini." Sahut seorang gadis pirang dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya-Ino.

"Chk...mendokusei!" Ucap pemuda berambut nanas yang membuat teman-temannya bersweat drop ria.

"Dasar rusa pemalas!" Ucap Ino.

Teeeettt teeetttt

Bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran pun terdengar. Tak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang guru dengan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan seorang gadis berambut pink mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Yak! Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, Haruno-san silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Kakashi sensei mempersilahkan.

"Hai...selamat siang, namaku Sakura Haruno, baru pindah dari Suna. Mohon kerjasamanya." Sakura membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum manis membuat para pemuda dikelas itu terpesona.

"Nah, Sakura...silakan duduk di..."

"Sensei, boleh aku duduk disamping Sasuke-kun? Hanya dia yang kukenal disini." Potong Sakura yang langsung mendapat tatapan heran dari seluruh penjuru kelas kecuali 3 orang. Sasuke yang tetap dingin dan acuh, Gaara yang sejak tadi mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya dan Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan gelisah disamping Sasuke.

"ohh..baiklah, Naruto bisakah kau pindah tempat duduk disamping Gaara?" Ucap Kakashi diikuti tatapan seluruh teman-teman Naruto.

"Ah! Hai sensei." Naruto pun segera mengemasi barang-barangnya tanpa berkata apapun pada pemuda disebelahnya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak geriknya.

'kasihan...'

Ucap seluruh isi kelas itu dalam hati.

Merasa suasana dikelas menjadi hening setelah kepindahan Naruto dari sebelah Sasuke, membuat Kakashi sweat drop sendiri.

'apa-apaan ini?' batinnya.

Drrrrrttt drrrrrtttt...

Benda kotak berwarna oranye yang sejak tadi digenggam Naruto itu kini bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan mampir ke handphone nya.

**From : Gaara**

**Naruto, kau dimana?**

Terlihat senyum kecil diwajah Naruto.

Dengan cepat ia membalas pesan dari Gaara.

"Sampai detik ini pun kau tidak mencariku Teme..." Gumam Naruto.

Naruto kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya dilantai atap gedung sekolahnya. Mencoba berfikir positif. Dengan belaian angin sore, akhirnya perlahan mata sapphire itu tertidur.

Messege sent to Gaara.

Sementara itu di depan gerbang sekolah...

Drttt drrtt drrrrttt

Handphone pemuda Sabaku bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

**Aku sudah dirumah. Kau juga pulanglah Gaara. He hehe..**

**Sender: Baka-Naruto**

'Chk...kenapa dia tak mau menungguku selesai ekskul! Baka!' Batin Gaara seraya meninggalkan area sekolah tanpa sadar jika pemuda yang mengiriminya sms tadi masih berada disekolah.

"Aku harus pergi Naru... Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi." Ucap Sasuke sambil pergi menjauhi Naruto bersama seorang gadis berambut pink. Mereka tertawa tanpa menoleh lagi kearah pemuda blonde yang mengejar Sasuke hingga buliran bening turun dari matanya.

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto terbangun dari mimpinya.

"hosh...hosh...hosh..." Naruto masih terengah setelah terbangun.

'apa-apaan mimpi itu?' batinnya.

Ia melihat sekeliling, dan wajahnya yang terkejut gara-gara mimpi tadi, semakin terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa hari telah gelap, sedangkan ia masih berada di atap sekolah.

"Ku-kuso...!" Ucapnya sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berlari meninggalkan atap sekolah yang sudah gelap gulita itu.

Kriiiing kriiiing kriiiing

"Moshi-moshi, dengan Namikaze Kushina disini." Kushina mengangkat telepon yang dari tadi berdering.

**"Konbanwa, Uchiha Sasuke disini. Bibi apa Naruto ada? Bisakah saya bicara dengannya?"** Ucap Sasuke diseberang sana.

"Ne? Naruto belum sampai dirumah, Sasuke-kun. Apa mungkin ada pelajaran tambahan? Tidak biasanya dia melewatkan makan malam." Kushina heran karena tidak biasanya Naruto tidak memberikan kabar jika pulang terlambat.

**"Kurasa tidak ada, Bi."** Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi handphonenya Sasuke-kun?" Kushina mulai cemas karena setiap Naruto pulang terlambat, ia selalu bersama Sasuke.

**"Sudah Bi. Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya tidak usah khawatir."**Sahut Sasuke.

"Ahh anak itu selalu merepotkan, maaf Sasuke, tolong ca—.."

"Tadaima..."

Ucapan Kushina terpotong oleh seseorang yang baru saja memasuki rumah.

"Naruto!" Panggil Kushina ketika melihat putranya hendak memasuki kamarnya.

"Kaa-chan, gomen na baterai Hp ku habis, jadi tidak memberi kabar, he he he..." Naruto mencoba menjelaskan ketika melihat aura hitam keluar dari tubuh ibunya.

"He..he..gomen na.." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hhhh! Kau, tunggu disitu! Ah gomen Sasuke-kun, Naruto sudah kembali,apa kau ingin bicara dengannya?" Ucap Kushina.

**"..." **

"Sasuke-kun? Kau masih disana?" Panggil Kushina karena tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana.

**"Tidak Bi, nanti saja saya menghubungi Naruto setelah ia beristirahat. terima kasih."** Jawab Sasuke

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu."

Setelah menutup telepon, Kushina memandang kearah Naruto yang mengendap-endap hendak kabur dari hadapannya.

"N-A-R-U-T-O!" Aura hitam yang semakin membesar keluar dari tubuh sang ibu seperti raksasa hendak menelan mangsanya membuat Naruto mematung ditempatnya dengan keringat dingin disekujur tubuhnya.

'habislah akuuuu...' Ucapnya dalam hati.

poor Naruto...

* * *

Sementara itu ditempat lain,

"Arigatou Teuchi-san atas makanannya." Ucap Kiba pada paman pemilik kedai ramen sambil meninggalkan tempat yang sampai beberapa waktu lalu disinggahinya.

"Semakin lama kau semakin mirip Naruto, Kiba." Gaara muncul tiba-tiba dibelakang Kiba.

"Gyaaaaaaaa!" Kiba terlonjak karena Gaara tiba-tiba sudah dibelakangnya.

"ka-kau muncul dari mana Gaara?" Tanya Kiba masih dalam pose terkejutnya.

"Hmm...dari sana." Jawab Gaara sambil menunjuk sebuah pertokoan didekat kedai ramen.

"Haaahhh...kau selalu muncul tanpa suara. Seperti setan saja."

"Hm."

"Ne. Gaara, apa maksudmu aku semakin mirip Naruto? Tanya Kiba ketika mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat semula mereka bertemu.

"Kau semakin tergantung pada ramen. Tidakkah kau sadar?"Ucap Gaara.

"Hoooo...kau belum tau betapa nikmatnya ketika benda kenyal panjang itu masuk ke mulutmu Gaara, nyammmmm! Aku menyesal kenapa aku selalu menolak dulu jika Naruto mengajaku makan ramen." Ucap Kiba dengan raut wajah menyesal.

Gaara hanya sweatdrop sendiri mendengar alasan Kiba. Kiba masih berbicara panjang lebar ketika disadarinya bahwa pemuda bermata emerald yang berjalan bersamanya tadi menghentikan langkahnya dengan tatapan tertuju pada satu titik.

"I-itu..." Ucap Gaara terbata.

Kiba mengikuti kemana arah Gaara memandang. Dan disana, disebuah cafe, ia melihat si murid baru bersama—Sasuke.

"Bukankah itu Sasuke? Ucap Kiba.

"..." Gaara hanya diam sambil tetap memperhatikan pemandangan didepannya. Sakura bergelayut manja dilengan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke seperti tidak ambil pusing dengan tindakan Sakura dan tetap asik mengunyah makanannya.

"He-hei Gaara. A-apa Naruto tahu tentang ini?" Tampaknya Kiba mulai mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pemuda Sabaku disampingnya.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Gaara.

"Ga—"

"Akan kubunuh Sasuke jika ia berani menyakiti Naruto." Ucap Gaara memotong perkataan Pemuda pecinta anjing tersebut.

"Eeh?!" Terkejut dengan kata-kata Gaara, Kiba mengikuti Gaara meninggalkan tempat itu dengansegudang pertanyaan dikepalanya.

'jangan-jangan Gaara masih mencintai Naruto.' Batin Kiba.

Dan mereka berdua telah menjauh ketika sepasang onyk melihat kearah tepat dimana Kiba dan Gaara berdiri tadi.

'Sepertinya tadi ada seseorang.'Batin Sasuke sambil menghentikan acara makannya.

Melihat Sasuke manghentikan acara makannya, Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasu-kun?" Tanyanya.

"Hn. Sepertinya tadi ada seseorang." Ucap Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Siapa?" Sakura mulai penasaran.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Aaahhh! Sasuke, berhentilah bersikap seperti ini!" Ucap Sakura merajuk. Membuat Sasuke memandang gadis berambut pink itu.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, menyingkirkan tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi menggelayutinya dan berkata, "Aku memang seperti ini Sakura. Dari dulu, bahkan sebelum kau masuk dalam hidupku." Senyuman Sasuke pun berubah menjadi seringaian yang membuat Sang cherry bergidik sesaat.

"Go-gomen na." Ucap Sakura terbata.

"Hn. Sampai kapan ini berakhir?" Tanya Sasuke setelah kembali ke wajah dinginnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

Seperti tersadar dari lamunannya, Sakura menjawab, "i-itu ti-tidak lama lagi, mungkin Sasu-kun." Lirih Sakura namun masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku ditempat duduknya. Ketika Sasuke tak nampak lagi, Sakura mulai tersenyum, errr- ganjil. Seperti tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

'akan kubuat kau kembali padaku Sasuke-kun. Seperti dulu. Menjadi milikku seutuhnya.' Batin Sakura.

"he he he he he he..." Sakura mulai tertawa sendirimembuat pengunjung lain di cafe itu menatapnya heran.

Dasar sinting.

****SN****

Keesokan paginya,di Konohagakuen.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berjalan dengan santai menuju gerbang sekolahnya yang tinggal beberapa menit lagi akan tertutup. Cengiran lima jari andalannya mengiringi ketika beberapa teman seangkatannya menyapa.

"Huwaaaaaaahhhhh! Hari ini cerah sekaliiii!" teriaknya membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya menoleh namun kembali acuh mengingat setiap hari ada saja yang diteriakkan si blonde itu didepan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Dobe."

Degg...

Dengan gerakan terputus, Naruto menoleh kearah suara yang didengarnya tadi. Keringat dingin mulai menuruni dahinya. Ketakutan tersirat diraut wajahnya.

'Ka-kami-sama, semoga bukan Sasu-teme, aku tak tahu harus seperti apa saat ini.' Batin Naruto yang sepertinya tidak akan dikabulkan karena memang yang saat ini bersandar di pagar depan sekolah dan memanggilnya 'dobe' tadi adalah si-teme-Sasuke.

Glekkk

Naruto susah payah menelan ludah manakala telah melihat Sasuke.

"Dobe."

Sekali lagi Sasuke memanggil Naruto.

"A-apa te-teme?" jawab Naruto berusaha terdengar biasa.

"Apa kau sedang menghindariku?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Gahh! Kau ini bicara apa Teme? bukankah akhir-akhir ini kau yang menghindariku?" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Hn. Pulang nanti tunggu aku disini." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap pipi Naruto kemudian meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku dengan rona merah disekitar pipinya.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" Teriaknya sambil berlari mendahului Sasuke.

'dasar Dobe' Batin Sasuke.

Naruto masih berlari dengan wajah yang masih semerah kepiting goreng (bosan direbus) tanpa memperhatikan bahwa didepannya berdiri Sakura bersama Ino sedang berdebat tentang sesuatu.

Brukkkk

tanpa bisa dihindari, tabrakan pun terjadi antara Naruto dan Sakura.

"Aduh!" Pekik Sakura.

"Ahh! Maafkan akuuu!" Ucap Naruto sambil membantu Sakura bangun dari jatuhnya.  
"Naruto! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino menghampiri Naruto.

"Tidak Ino-chan. Sakura, daijoubu ka?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura.

"Daijoubu." Ucap Sakura, dingin.

"Hei jidat lebar, sebaiknya kau camkan kata-kataku tadi." Ancam Ino sambil meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hah?" Naruto bertanya-tanya tentang perkataan Ino pada Sakura.

"Menjijikan!" Lirih Sakura.

"Eh?!" Naruto memastikan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Kau menjijikan Naruto!" Ucap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"EEEEEHHHHH?!"

**TBC**

Hehe Gomen masih geje m(_ _)m, sebenernya Mo bingung gimana caranya publish, update chapter trus bales review nya T.T. ini benar-benar baru, dan sungkan untuk bertanya pada senior ==a.

yakk sebagai ungkapan terimakasih mo, mari balas reviewnyaaaa XD

Uchy-san: XD terimakasih sudah mereview, aamiin, semoga SasuNaru langgeng dehh wkwkwk

reitan Namikaze: *ikutan injek-injek iya tuh, kenapa selingkuhnya ngga sama mo aja yakk? #lho?

NamikazeNoah: ==" Gomen na...ituuu karena saking ngga ngertinya carangasih disclaimer, begitu bikin akun, langsung publish ngasal, jadinya gini dehh T.T terimakasih sudah mereview yaa

Namikaze: inii sudah apdet Namikaze-san XD

Black Orchid: ini diketik orang yang sama kok, cuman yang atas pake hape, nah yang bawah pake komputer T.T iya, ini pengalaman pertama, terimakasih sudah diberi saran, jangan bosan yaa :D

Evilmagnaemin: iyaaaa ini sudah apdet :D

Nanaki Kaizaki: Maaf karena banyak kekurangan, kalau soal cerita ini, murni dari pikiran pribadi, soal disclaimer dan typo yang sangaaaaattt banyak sekali T.T itu juga maaf, sebelum di publish, tidak mo preview dulu. Kaliini sudah mo liat berkali kali meski tambah bingung, semoga typo nya berkurang. terima kasih sudahmereview ^^

Ngalorngidul12: XD fujoshi baru senpaiiii...hehehehe. terimakasih atas saran nya ya, mo terbantu sekali :D

cutenaru: yakk chapter 2 apdet XD

terimakasih untuk semua saran dan kritik XD. ditunggu reviewnya :D


End file.
